Sex, Drugs and Violence
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: It was all around Jeremie. Hell, he was practically raised by it. When he is transferred to Kadic academy, a girl named Aelita Stones tries to befriend him, but when she does, she finds something dark that not even Jeremie's parents know about.
1. God is gay

"Move you ass Jeremie, we're going to get caught!", Patrick whispered. I turned the corner to see that a teacher was coming our way.

I turned to Cole, "Cole grab the bag, we gotta run." Cole did as instructed and we ran like hell and met up with Patrick behind a dumpster.

"Stay quiet", Patrick said. He didn't have task me twice. It was all silent until we heard the gasp from a teacher. "Who on earth would do something like this? Principal Williams come quick!", we heard her say. I didn't recognize the teacher's voice.

It was silent again until we heard another outrage gasp. "Son of a bitch! Not again! This has been done before, but this is just crossing the line. Get the janitors to clean this up. Whoever did this is going to pay!", the principal said. As much as I wanted to laugh, I had to stay quiet.

We heard footsteps walking away from the scene, but just to make sure that they were gone, we didn't move for a good 3 minutes. After that we knew we were in the clear.

"Oh hell yes!", Patrick cheered, "I can't believe we pulled that off."

"Of course we did, there are no cameras around here and let's face it, even if we did get caught, they would just let off with a warning because this school is run by a bunch of pussies", I say with a smirk.

We turned to face our masterpiece. On the back of the school wall, we wrote in big bolder letters, ' **GOD IS GAY'.**

"I'm so going to hell for this", Cole said as he put his head in his hands. "Yeah you would be…if hell even existed!", I laughed. Cole was a pure Christan boy, so you can bet that he was a bit distraught.

"It's not funny Jeremie! Do you know how long I'm gonna have to pray tonight!? Now I have to go to church and confess my sins."

"This guy and his crazy religious beliefs am I right Patrick", I say teasing Cole. Patrick laughed.

"I'm not gonna pretend like I know anything about your religion, but aren't you already going to "hell" because your gay?", I asked. It was a legit question too. He just blushed and stayed quiet.

It was no secret to the two of us that Cole was a homosexual. I have no problem with it of course. The thing I have a problem with is how I found out. One time we were alone in the gym locker room and out of nowhere he just kissed me on the lips.

Needless to say, I was shocked, but I immediately got over it. I told him that I wasn't gay but I continued to be his friend. We laugh about it now. Well more like I joke about it and Cole blushes.

"I gotta say Jeremie, im gonna miss doing this crazy shit with you", Patrick said. It was surprising to see him open up a little.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss it too. I know I don't open up that much, but I'm really gonna miss you guys", I say with a smile. I was moving away from Detroit. I loved it here but my parents have been planning to move away from here since before I was born.

They thought Detroit was a bad place to raise a child, they weren't wrong, and they didn't want their child to grow up here. Well money issues got in the way and they weren't able to afford the move. My parents now finally have the money, but since they don't have enough money to move the whole family, their moving me to an academy in a whole other country! France to be exact.

"Before you leave, we have to make sure that you leave your mark around here. A way to make sure people remember the name, Jeremie Belpois, for all eternity", Patrick said.

"Why? Who cares if the cunts here remember me or not?", I asked. "Because legacy is everything. If you do one last cool thing on school grounds, future generations of this school will think of you as a legend. And I have just the thing, you know, if your man enough", Patrick dared.

"What do you have in mind?", I asked as we start walking. "I have a stink bomb implanted in the gym, I've been saving for graduation (like Patrick would ever make it to graduation), but since this is gonna be the last time we'll see each other for a while, I guess I could let you use it to do whatever you want with it.", he said with an evil smirk.

My mind raced through the thoughts of the horrible things I could do to the people I hate. It was like looking into the mind of a psycho.

Suddenly, Cole snapped me back into reality, "Jeremie before you decide, don't you think you might want to leave on good terms with everyone. Don't you want people to have good thoughts about you when you're gone?", he asked.

A quiet for a second then I turned to Patrick, "I'll take the stink bomb."

"Why do I even bother", Cole groaned.

A few hours later, I managed to make it out of seventh period early and met up with Patrick and Cole in the hallway.

"So Patrick, how exactly did you get that stink bomb in the gym and where exactly is it?", I asked out of curiosity.

"Well…there are some details of this that don't need to be addressed at this point in time", he said dodging the question. I just won't ask. It's not my fault if he gets in trouble.

"So what's the plan?", Cole asked. "I told Barbara Scaff to meet me in the center off the gym, where the bomb is placed, and I'm going to "confess my feelings" to her. Then I'm gonna blow that stink bomb all over her skanky ass.", I explained, smirking evilly.

"Dude that's really messed up", Cole said. I rolled my eyes at him and I look at my phone to see that it is 4:35. "She should be here any minute now. Go in the gym and wait for signal", I told them. Patrick gave me a thumbs up and Cole reluctantly went along with it.

As we entered the gym Patrick and Cole went behind the basketball rack as I stood in the middle of the gym. After a couple of minutes, I started to get pissed off. Why's wasn't she here yet!? This bitch is the slowest human being alive!

"I don't think she's coming Jeremie", Cole said. I turned him and he coward in fear once he saw the pissed off look in my face.

"She has to show up! I wasted 3 years of my life wanting this girl to be my girlfriend, so she better show her face because if not, I'm going to beat the shit out of her!", I yelled.

"Ok but, why do you want to embarrass her if you like her?", Cole asked. I swear I'm gonna lose my damn mind. "I'm over her! I just wanna cover that bitch in garbage and make her stink! I wanna embarrass her Cole don't you get it!", I yelled.

"Oh I understand completely.", said a familiar voice. I turned to see Bennet Carter, a well known bad boy at this school, with his gang. "I heard about your little plan from outside. You should really lower that voice of yours from time to time", he said with a growl.

I rolled my eyes, I don't have time for this piece of shit. "What the fuck do you want Carter? I'm meeting someone here as you already know", I said, really annoyed.

"Well that's why I'm here Jeremie", Bennet said walking closer to me. "I know about your little note to Barbara. She told me about it. You know Belpois, it's not nice to hit on other guys girl." He suddenly took out a switch blade.

You'd think I'd be scared, but this isn't the first time I've had a gun pulled on me. "Typical, bring out the switch blade and your gang to come beat up on one guy. I shouldn't be surprised really, you are the biggest pussy in school", I said with a smirk. "Also I didn't know about your relationship with Barbara, although it figures that slut would date a loser like you."

The look on Bennet's face was priceless. "Shut your fucking mouth Belpois! Or will me and my boys have to teach you a lesson in respect.", said with a sly grin. I could sense that they were going to attack me, but luckily, Patrick had my back.

"Jeremie run!", he yelled. I ran and Patrick activated the stink bomb with the push of a button. The only problem is, the bomb didn't blow. We waited in silence but the damn thing didn't blow.

"Son of bitch", I mumbled. "That's the last time I work with Joseph Willer", I heard Patrick groan.

Bennet chuckled, "Well, well, well. Looks like your little plan has failed.", he said with a sick smirk. He started to charge at me with the blade, but I thought quickly and pushed the basketball rack into his stomach. He fell down with a thud.

"Follow me!", I said instructing Patrick and Cole. We ran out the door with Bennet and his cock suckers on our tail. "Where the hell are we going!?", Cole asked, scared out of his mind.

"Just follow me ok?", I said. I looked at me watch to see that it was 4:50. "Guys I gotta be home in ten minutes. Let's have fun with these guys", I say with an evil smirk. We ran to a local junk yard and hid behind a dumpster, Bennet and his goons didn't see is hide, but they started to search for us.

"Quick, get something you can fight with", I commanded my friends. Patrick picked up an old knife, it was definitely old, but it still looked like it could cut a bitch. Cole picked up a pipe and I got my favorite weapon of all, a good old fashioned baseball bat. It might not be as powerful as a gun, but it could still crack some heads.

"Jeremie…w…what the hell are we doing?", Cole asked nervously. I look over at Patrick, my cousin had a big smile on his face, presumably because he knew what we were gonna do.

"Cole, we're gonna beat the shit out of these mother fuckers."

Authors note: Don't worry the other characters of Code Lyoko will make their appearance next chapter. Cole is my own character.


	2. Goodbye Jeremie

Like I expected, Cole's face turned pale and he started to panic like the little girl he is.

"W-What! I-I can't fight! God doesn't allow horrific violence like th-", Patrick covered his mouth and I shushed him.

I looked around the dumpster and it didn't seem like they heard him. "Pipe it down will ya?", I whispered/yelled at him, "You're gonna get us killed!"

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:51. Nine minutes until I have to go home and get shifted of to France.

I turned to Cole, "Look Cole, if you don't wanna beat people up, that's fine, but don't expect me to help you next time you get picked on for being gay. Let's go Patrick.", I said.

Me and Patrick stood side by side and began to walk out gradually from behind the dumpster. We constantly looked around us becoming alert when we heard the slightest 'ting'. I was itching for a fight. My final sent of before I leave Detroit, but I couldn't find Bennet and his group of ass kissers.

They were cowards. They approached me and my friends with the intention of kicking our asses, but it seemed like they ran away the minute we got out of sight.

"Where the hell are they?", Patrick asked getting agitated.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be walking around here like idiots now would we?" Patrick glared at me, "Shut the fuck up." This is a normal conversation for us.

"If only your stupid stink bomb would've worked Patrick we wouldn't be in this mess. We should celebrating my send off, but noooooooo I'm here looking for a bunch of pussies that refuse to fight.", I said while looking around and still keeping my voice down.

At this point me and Patrick were back to back. "Look, I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted, but do you really wanna spend your pausing moments here arguing with me?", Patrick asked.

"No, I wanna spend it kicking a-" I became quiet when I heard a small noise, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?", Patrick asked looking around.

Before I could respond , Bennet and his gang came charging at us. They didn't have weapons, but believe me, they could still put up a good fight.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!", I said. Me and Patrick charged at them. There were six of them, and only two of us, but there was no way we were gonna back down.

The gang split up into two groups. Three of them with me and the other three with Patrick. I kept my distance from them and kept hitting them in the stomach with my bat when I had the chance. I was able to get two of them down so it was just me and Bennet. I underestimated his strength and speed and he was able to punch me in the face and stomach leading me to drop my bat. I continued to fight though as I kicked him in the stomach and kept dishing out right hooks.

He kept swinging at me but I kept dodging his furious strikes. I nearly lost a tooth when he got one good punch on me which knocked me to the ground. I tried to grab my bat but the two other guys grabbed my arms. Before I could retaliate, Bennet began to rain down punches on me. I was helpless and unable to move, forced to take every punch.

"This is to teach you a lesson Belpois! Don't ever fuck with me and my girlfriend you little punk!", he yelled. He then spit on me and grabbed my bad. He swung back, ready to knock the living daylights out of me. I closed my eyes and got ready for the impact. It never came.

I waited for the pain that awaited me, but I felt nothing. I felt myself get dropped to the floor buy the two other guys and then Iheard the sound of heavy metal colliding with a guys head. A sound I knew all too well. I opened my eyes and saw Cole standing over my three opponents. They were all rolling on the ground moaning in pain.

Cold turned to face me with a extreme burden. "J-Jeremie, are you okay?", he asked me getting ready to pull his hair out if I said I wasn't.

I got up and picked up my bat, "I'm fine Cole.", I said dusting off my shirt. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for the help buddy, let's go find Patrick." I didn't need to look at him to know that he was blushing up a storm.

We ran to Patrick's location and saw that he was still fighting off three guys. Me and Cole charged at them with our weapons and beat the living crap out of them. I made sure to hit the tallest one in the head the hardest.

Me and Cole help a bruised and battered Patrick back up to his feet. "You feeling okay cuz?", I asked him. He coughed a little and gave me the 'I'm okay' sign with his hand.

"We are never doing that again", Cole said sternly. Patrick laughed, "Whatever you say dork."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:57. "Fuck. C'mon guys I gotta be home in three minutes."

We ran from the junk yard and to my street. While we ran I looked around the out of shape city of Detroit. We were probably only running for half a minute, but I took this time too reflect on my time here.

I had tons of good memories, dating all the way back to fifth grade when I put 409 in the teacher's coffeemaker that was in the teachers lounge. It became a first day of school tradition for me. I was never caught somehow and I still carry some 409 with me in a little container, just in case I wanna fuck up someone's day.

In second grade I was became even worse. I had my first crush on a girl named…ok I can't remember her name but that's not important, I thought she was beautiful and absolutely perfect. Of course this in second grade so I don't really know how to ask a girl out, so I basically gave her my cookies during lunch time and we quickly became friends.

I decided to make my move and kiss her one day, but unfortunately, she seemed more interested in helping some other kid build a castle out of blocks. It's funny looking back on that even and knowing how annoyed I was with the girl, I mean it's second grade, what are you gonna do? I mean sure I set her painting on fire with the match I took from my father, but that's all in the past.

The next year was third grade and I was introduced to Patrick by my parents. He was exactly like me, a troublemaker. We instantly made a connection. His family was moving to the same city me and my parents lived, so Patrick was now starting school with me. Let's just say we raised hell.

We had established our legacy as the troublemakers of Detroit. Not the toughest, meanest, or even the coolest. Just good old fashion troublemakers.

Our hideous duo would soon turn into the…horrid threesome (?) when we met Cole. Truth be told, Cole wasn't a badass at all. He was just…Cole. He was a nice boy with a kind heart and was usually nervous around other people. Sure he cramped our style a lot, but I'll admit, I have a soft spot for the little nerd. He was so innocent yet he had been delt with so much calamity. With his father dying and the fact that his family had to be homeless for a while, it's amazing to me that he still kept his faith. I would've starting cursing God out if I was him. If I ever believed in that God shit in the first place.

We met while in eighth grade I believe, he was getting bullied by a bunch of asswholes and I was pretty sure he was gonna get stabbed (maybe it was because one of them had a knife), and I ran in to protect him. I told the guys to back off and they did, I guess it was because of my troublemaker status. After that I helped him up and he basically followed me and Patrick around like a lost puppy.

Friendship am I right?

It felt like an hour (even though a couple of seconds or at least a minute) before we made it to my house. My mother was outside waiting next to the car. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:59. Just made it.

"You were almost late Jeremy", my mom said, "Was there any trouble?"

My mother was a pretty woman and she was very nice. She was always willing to help anyone in need. She was the "salt of the earth" as dad would say, but if you dare cross her, you would die. I'm not gonna sugar coat it, she would kill you if you ever got on her bad side. As long as your a decent person she won't mess with you.

"No mom everything was just fine", I said rolling my eyes. She was way too overprotective at times.

In the corner I saw my dad coming out house carrying a suitcase. He saw me and gave me a warm smile. Although you wouldn't hope it, me and my father actually have a very good relationship. Sure he's a little strict, and I roll my eyes at him sometimes, but me and him have never actually had a ruction. He always thought that I was gonna be something special even when I do the most horrible things to people or when the teachers always reported me doing something bad in school. The old man always believed that I was gonna be something special.

He put the suitcase in the trunk of the car and turned to me, "You ready to go?"

I turned to my friends and put a hand on their shoulders. Cole blushed and Patrick rolled his eyes probably because he thought I was getting soft on him. Oh believe me, I will never go soft.

I looked at Patrick with a serious face, "Patrick, please, don't get a girl pregnant with that small dick of yours."

He laughed and said, "I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

I chuckled and turned to Cole, "Stop being a little pussy and fight when someone tries to fuck with you. I don't want Patrick telling me that you got your as handed to you."

Cole gave me a look that I couldn't really dicypher, "I saved your ass didn't I?"

Patrick chuckled and I could even hear my parents snickering behind me. I smiled, "That's true, but you need to fight with just your hands. A steel pipe won't always be there."

Patrick patted Cole on the back, "I'll teach the little punk how to fight Jeremy. It shouldn't be that hard."

I nodded and turned to Cole once again, "And one more thing…"

I puckered up and kissed Cole on the lips. Might as well right? The kiss lasted about ten seconds before I broke it off. As I walked to the car I could sense that he was standing there paralized.

I turned and I saw that my prediction was correct. I waved goodbye to them, "I'll be back for Christmas and Thanksgiving I promise." I got in the car and my parents followed in.

My mother looked back at me, "This is for the best Jeremy. I promise that you're gonna have a blast at this new school. It's a five star academy that's home to some of the most brilliant minds in the world.", she said with an excited look.

My poor deluted mother didn't realize that that was something everybody says about every "super smart kid school". She thinks going here is going to turn me into the classic boy she always wanted me to be. She was getting her hopes up, nothing can change me, especially this "smart kid school".

* * *

The ride to the airport was a blur to me, I was asleep the whole time, although I do remember that at one point my mother pulled over so my dad could get some fags. I could smell the smoke from the backseat, but I wasn't really bothered since there wasn't much of it. After what I assume was an hour, we finally made it to the airport. My father woke me up and he already had grabbed my bags from the trunk.

The walk threw the airport was also a blur to me. I was still incredibly tired and I only remember my parents talking about were to go and what number my flight was. I just focused on not passing out from exhaustion.

After about ten minutes of walking around the airport, we finally made it to my flight deck and we were able to sit down. I looked out the window and I could see a bunch of people putting suitcases into a giant plane. I took a deep breath and just layed back. I was beginning to understand why a lot of people are aghast by the mere thought of flying in a plane. I was starting to become unnerved by the thought of it as well.

I turned to my father, "When that giant piece of tin falls from the sky and crashes, you're gonna feel like such an idiot."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but you'll be the one dead and covered in debris." I smirked, the old man can be snarky son of a bitch at times.

"I want your grades to be top notch you got it?", he said, "And I don't want the principal of this school to call us and say that you've been acting up."

I rolled my eyes, "As if this school is actually gonna "change" me. It's just a stuck up school with a bunch of stuck up spoiled brats, the whole "greatest school in France" thing is just a stupid marketing thing.", I said trying to bring him back to reality.

My father just rolled his eyes. My mother soon came back with a bag full of drinks and food for me to take on the plane. She sat next to me and started to make sure my hair looked great.

"You're gonna need to look your best in France Jeremie. There are a bunch of pretty girls there that don't like the scruffy look of boys like you", she said straightening out my hair with a comb.

I rolled my eyes. My history with girls has always been non existent. Truth be told, I never really cared about getting a girlfriend or anything like that. Girls are a waste of time. They think their the greatest thing in the world and every man should bow down at their feet. They need to learn their fucking place.

"Flight number one is now boarding.", a woman said over the intercom.

I got off from my seat and got ready to board the plane. I could here my mother saying me on the back, "We love you Jeremie, I can't wait to see you again!"

"Make us proud son", I heard my father say.

 _"This is gonna suck",_ I thought.

I gave my ticket to the ticket taker person (I could honestly care less about what their called) and headed onto the plane. I had a seat in the back of the plane next to the window which I was quite happy with. As the shuttle loaded with passengers, I looked out the window. It was a beautiful night, the full moon was out which meant wolf men were out biting the heads off some innocent people.

A woman and her five year old child sat next to me. The woman was a brunette while her daughter was a blonde. I sniker at the thought of me saying something offensive like "What happened? Did you cheat on your husband with your boss?" or something stupid like that, but I decided to keep my mouth shut sense I was gonna have to sit next to these people for six hours.

I think me and the rest of the passengers sat on the plane for about ten minutes unti the pilot came on the intercom and said, "Blah Blah Blah Blah we will be taking of in a matter of moments."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, I just wanted to get off this stupid plane. It already feels like I've been here for years and we haven't even took off yet. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had a text from Patrick.

I looked at and it read, "Look out your window."

I rolled my eyes knowing something stupid was going to happen. I looked out the window and saw Patrick and Cole holding up a sign that said, "So long Jeremie! We're going to riffle threw your shit!"

I chuckled and flipped them off threw the window. They did the same. God I'm gonna miss them.

All of a sudden the plane started to move, we were finally taking off. I waved goodbye to my friends as the plane began to move upward. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes and soon began to languish. The plane going threw turbulence made it surprisingly easy to go to sleep. As I went to sleep, I thought of what it would be like in France. It occurred to me that I didn't even know how to speak the language.

Meh, I'll figure it out.

I woke up to the of people talking and walking. A flight attendant touched my arm, "Young man, the plane has landed, you can get off now." She went over to help a young couple get their bags.

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. It was now a beautiful Saturday morning. I felt sun's warm rays burned threw the window.

I made sure my phone was still in my pocket and started to head off the plane. My head ached a little from sleeping on that uncomfortable plane seat. Once again, due to my sleepiness, the walk threw the airport is a blur. All I remember is me getting out of the plane and the next thing I know, I have my bags. I honestly don't know how I got them by myself. Actually, I probably didn't, it was very likely that someone helped me.

I decided not to think about it too much and make my way to the entrance of the airport. I call to mind my father telling me to go directly to the entrance of the airport after I arrived and got my bags and shit. There a bus would be waiting for me and presumably other students.

I walked outside the airport and breathed in the fresh air. I looked around and saw the tall buildings and the smell of food filled my nose. The sun practically burned my face. I turned and saw a big bus with a banner on the side that said, "Kadic Academy New Students."

I smirked, this school didn't know what it was in for.

Authors note: Sorry that's it's a bit uneventful, but I've been going threw a lot of crap (nothing too serious) and I really wanted to get something out. Next chapter is where things get exciting.


	3. Jeremy meets Odd

I walked into the bus and saw that it was empty. I must've been the only new kid going to this school. I sat down in a seat at the front and got on my phone to play on it. I had a few texts from my mother, but I ignored them because I knew it was just going to be her wishing me good luck.

Five minutes after I was starting to get comfortable, some blonde kid entered the bus and sat behind me. I paid no attention to him, but almost a minute after he sat down I started to heard a weird noise coming behind me. It sounded like someone was growling.

The boy behind me started whispering the words, "Please be quiet boy, you're gonna get us caught."

I'll admit that I was curious of what the hell was going on behind me, but I decided not to get involved. It wasn't my problem anyway. It was only when a tiny dog jumped into my lap is when I finally had enough. I stood up and faced the blonde kid behind me. Heven was chuckling a bit, "S-Sorry about that man. He's a just a little restless after spending so much time in my backpack."

The dog was in his backpack? That can't be a good idea. I gave the dog back to him and said, "Just keep your dog away from me, okay?" I was too tired to be angry.

The kid nodded, "No problem man." We both sat back down in our seats and I started to doze off. I was asleep for a good while before I was woken up by the feeling of the dog licking my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked out the window to remind myself of where I was. I was in France. A place I have never been before, a place I've never wanted to be, and a place I'm sure I'll hate as time passes.

I looked at the dog who was panting with his tongue out. I picked him up and dropped him on the blonde boys lap who was asleep. I take out my phone and send a quick text to Cole saying, "I'm bored. Entertain me."

He immediately text me back saying, "Are you in France already?"

I rolled my eyes and typed, "No, I'm I'm in heaven having a beer with God. Turns out he does exist and he actually likes fags like you." I knew that would upset him.

After a couple of minutes without a response he finally texted me back. "You suck."

"Great comeback dude. I'm in tears", I typed back.

"I hate you.", Cole said. "So, have you made it to the school yet?"

"No", I said, "I'm on the bus. Even the traffic in France is terrible."

"The traffic is terrible everywhere dude. What's the first thing your gonna do when you get settled in?"

That sentence triggered a thought in my mind. I had to do something to show everything in this school that I was not a force to be reckoned with. Besides, my mother says I need to introduce myself to my classmates in a way that they completely know my character, what better way to do that than pulling an ingenious prank.

I smirked and typed, "Thanks Coke. I almost forgot about pulling a prank. I think I might poison the water supply."

I chuckled As my phone started to beep repeatedly signaling that Cole was texting me like crazy. He knew that I was kidding, but he needed to make sure. I'm certain that he's losing his mind right now. Suddenly the bus came to a stop and the bus doors opened.

"First and final stop, Kadic Academy", the bus driver said.

I got up and walked straight off the bus with my stuff while the other boy followed me off. As soon as we were off the bus, it took off leaving us there alone. Not a good idea.

"So, are we supposed to wait here until someone meets us?", the blonde kid asked me as if I gave a damn.

"Gee blondie, I'm not sure. Let me look inside my crystal ball and predict the future", I said sarcastically.

"First, my name is Odd. Second, there's no need to be a dick.", Odd said affended after being talked to like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes, "First, I don't give a fuck. Second, I'm always a dick. Get used to it."

Odd mumbled some inaudible words under his breath and turned away from me. I smirked in satisfaction and sat on my suitcase. Odd started to walk off, but I called after him, "Where are you going dumbass?"

He gave me a look letting me know that getting he was getting annoyed with my rudeness, but he still answered, "I'm going to look for the principal? What are you gonna do, just sit there until someone comes and finds you?"

"Yep", I said, "The principal will remember us sooner or later. Until then, I'm going to sit here and relax. Besides, it's Wednesday morning and everyone is probably in class. You don't wanna go to class do you?"

Odd slowly shook his head, "Not really."

"Well then let's wait here until the principal shows up.", I said as I laid my head against the fence.

I heard Odd drop his things on the ground and sit next to me. "I guess your right.", he said.

"I'm always right", I said confidently.

As soon as I started to get comfortable, which is surprisingly hard to do while sitting on a fucking suitcase and lying against a steel fence (heavy sarcasm if you can't tell), I heard another beep on my phone.

I groaned in frustration, "God dammit." I took out my phone and saw that I had seven text from Cole. I snicker as I picture him freaking out over my suggestion to poison the water supply of the school. I opened my phone and read the text which went as follows:

 _"Ha ha, very funny Jeremy."_

 _"You didn't actually mean that right?"_

 _"Jeremy, answer me. This isn't funny."_

 _"Jeremy, don't do anything stupid!"_

 _"Jeremy you fool! Answer the damn phone!"_

 _"If you kill anyone I'm not bailing you out of prison!"_

And my personal favorite:

 _"You dumbass prick! Answer Me!"_

Any day I can make Cole angry with me is a good day. I shot him a quick text which said, "Calm down dude, I'm not gonna poison the water supply. I'm gonna pee in it." I pressed "send" ad turned my phone off. "That'll surely freak him out", I thought.

All of a sudden, I heard Odd do a weird, out of tone wolf whistle. I looked up and saw that he was looking at two very attractive girls. One with black hair and one with pink hair. They hadn't seem to notice him. "Damn, I'm starting to like this school already.", he said with a smirk.

I shook my head, "Let me save you the embarrassment, you don't stand a chance."

"Oh really?", Odd said, "You wanna bet?"

I snickered again, "Yeah I'll bet. How much are we talking about here?"

Odd took out all the money he had in his pockets, "Twenty bucks says that I can get at least one of those girls to go on a date with me."

"Fine, I can't wait to see you fail", I said. We shook hands and approached the two girls. They were in the middle of a conversation, but unfortunately, two dickheads were about to ruin it. "Hello ladies", Odd said as we walked up to the girls.

To my surprise, they didn't look weirded out by the random guys coming up to them, they seemed used to it. "Hello", the girl in pink said, "What do you want?"

She actually greeted him nicely? I'll admit, I didn't think he'd make it this far. Well done Odd, well done.

"I don't want anything, except you beautiful.", Odd said rather smoothly, "I you smiling and I couldn't help but stare at you. I somehow worked up the courage to come up and ask you this question, Will you go on a date with me?"

I'll admit, Odd was doing pretty good, and I could tell by the blush on her face that the the pink haired chick was actually buying it, but I'll be damned if I'm giving this joker twenty bucks. Right as pink haired chick opened her mouth, I said, "Do you really have to say that to every girl you see? You need to come up with some new pick up lines man."

Odd looked at me absolutely terrified, "What are you talking about!? We just ment!"

I shook my head in fake disappointment, "Really? We've known each other for five years man. How many lies are you going to tell today?"

Odd looked back to the girls who were visibly pissed off at this point, "He's lying I swear! He barely even knows me!"

"Me? A liar? For shame Odd. Don't you remember when I vowed never to lie again after my parents died?", I said acting affended.

"Your parents aren't dead!"

"How do you know? You barely know me.", I said with a smirk.

"See! He dosen't...", Odd turned to the two girls only to see that they had long gone.

I burst out laughing while Odd gave me a death glare. "I know we just met, but I already fucking hate you.", he said as he went to go get his stuff.

I recovered from my laughing fit and said, "Everybody who's ever met me hates me in one way or another. I'm used to it. Even my parents hated me when they were alive."

Odd rolled his eyes at my little joke and sat back down near the fence. "This is still better than being in class.", he said shutting his eyes and leaning back on the fence.

"I agree.", I said unzipping my suitcase and pulling out two cans of green and black spray paint. "Wanna spray pain the walls?", I asked tapping Odd on the shoulder.

Odd opened his eyes and widened them when he saw what I had in my hand. "What the hell are you thinking? Of course I don't wanna do that.", he said looking at me like I had lost my mind.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, pussy."

I went up to the nearest wall and got to work, ignoring Odd's protest against it. I painted slowly and carefully to make sure my "masterpiece" is as "beautiful" as possible. I could almost hear Odd's jaw hit the ground as I stood back to observe my art. I painted the "Black Flag" logo, an angel, a boy with a smashing a black guitar, and the piece of residence, the bolded words that said, " **GOD IS GAY."** I'll admit, the only reason I drew that last one was because I wanted to freak out Cole, but then I remembered that he wasn't here. I miss that little fag.

"Oh my god you actually did it. I thought you were bluffing", Odd said utterly horrified.

"I never bluff.", I said.

"We gotta get the hell away from here before we get-" "HEY!"

Me and Odd turned around to see a fat guy in a jump suit walking towards us. "Caught", Odd said deflated.

I quickly shoved the paint can in Odd's and said, "Oh my god Odd! I told you not to spray paint the walls!"

"You mother fucker!", Odd yelled trying to grab my throat, but the fat guy grabbed his arms and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and said, "You two idiots are coming with me."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
